


He Says His Grandpa's in the Mafia

by Dekomaru



Series: Bratva is Justice [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva (Arrow), Bratva Oliver Queen, F/M, kind of dark Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekomaru/pseuds/Dekomaru
Summary: Tommy meets Anatoli and confronts Oliver





	He Says His Grandpa's in the Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this kind of something I wanted to write later in "Bratva is Justice", but I'm a lazy bitch and might not ever get to
> 
> The title is from Bathtub by the Front Bottoms, which is an absolute bop

"Figured you'd want some company, so decided to stop by..." Tommy declared as he entered the office of the nightclub, the words had died in his throat as he saw the other man in there with Oliver.  The two were sitting in the chairs over by the window, with a half-empty bottle of vodka resting on the small table between them. The man shot Oliver a look, raising his eyebrow in question. There was a tense silence for a moment, before Oliver stood up, setting aside his shot glass on the table, the other man following suit quickly. 

"Hey, Tommy," Oliver replied, cracking a smile. He faltered for a moment as if searching for the right words, "Uh..."

"Anatoli Kynazev," the man introduced himself. He was shorter than Oliver, with short hair and a beard, and a thick Russian accent. He'd heard that name before hadn't he? "Pleasure to meet you, Oliver has told me much about you."

"All good?" Tommy quipped right back. Anatoli simply huffed in amusement, before turning to Oliver.

"Oliver and I were just catching up, but I need to leave anyway. See you later, Oliver." With that Anatoli left, pulling his jacket tighter as he left the office. Tommy watched him leave through the window in the office, as Oliver picked up the vodka bottle and put away in the cabinet in the back. Where had he heard that name before? It was nagging at him. 

"So," Tommy drawled turning back around to face Oliver as he leaned against the windowsill, "how did you and Anatoli meet?"

"He's just a friend, we just sort of, bumped into each other," Oliver replied as he finished locking the cabinet, before turning around to face Tommy, "Why?"

"Nothing, just you haven't exactly been the most social since getting back," Tommy shot back. Oliver was smiling but there was something off about it. Oliver had been acting off since Tommy had entered. Oliver had seemed more relaxed with Anatoli than with Tommy in the room, he had seen the minute change in his friend's body language. They had known each other since childhood after all. He had this sharp glint to his eyes that even his warm half smile couldn't quite hide. Oliver was hiding something. But what?  The way Oliver had carried himself when both he and Anatoli in the room, was almost protective, yet Tommy couldn't place it.

Tommy didn't Anatoli that much was for sure.

"Ready to head out?" Oliver offered, grabbing his jacket from the back of the desk chair. Tommy smiled and motioned towards the door. 

* * *

 

It wasn't until the next day when he was sitting down for dinner with Laurel the next day did he figure why Anatoli's name sounded so familiar. He and Laurel were eating takeout in her apartment. Between bites of lo mein, Laurel mentioned her father had caught a break on the case he was working. Something to do with the Russian mob.

"They think that the guy whos been extorting rich people is some sort of unorthodox enforcer, which they've known for a while, but the kicker is that they think his boss is in town," Laurel said, setting down her carton for a moment. "My dad thinks that the two have a close relationship. I mean playing Robin Hood isn't typical mob behavior so the Pakhan must really trust whoever this guy is."

"Makes sense," Tommy agreed absentmindedly. Anatoli was still on his mind. He was picking at his food, not really that hungry.

"Anyway, apparently there's been a recent change in leadership in the Russian mob, according to CIs, some guy named Anatoli is now Pakhan," Laurel continued before she reached across the counter for some rice. Tommy's head snapped up.

"Anatoli Kynazev?" He repeated, brows furrowing. 

"Yeah, I've mentioned him before, didn't I?" Laurel said, tapping her fork against the counter, "Yeah, my dad's been investigating him as part of his investigation into the Hood guy."

Yeah, I suppose you have," Tommy mumbled. Laurel kept talking, mostly about stuff from her work at CNRI. Tommy tuned most it out. He felt bad, but  _Oliver is friends with a Russian Mob Boss!_  kept repeating in his head, over and over again. Did Oliver know? He wouldn't be friends with him otherwise, right? 

* * *

Tommy knocked softly on the door to the office of the nightclub before pushing the door open. Oliver was working on something on his computer. He glanced up at Tommy, before exiting out of whatever he was doing and leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, what's up?" Oliver asked, features twisting down into concern as he met Tommy's eyes. Tommy opened his mouth, pausing before speaking.

"It's about your friend Anatoli," Tommy finally started, sitting down in the chair on the other side of the room. Oliver's face shifted from concern to something more nebulous and hard to read.

"I think he's a mob boss," Tommy finished reluctantly. Oliver huffed, rolling his eyes a bit and good-natured smile plastered across his face.

"What because he's Russian?" Oliver replied. Tommy frowned. While it was good that Oliver likely didn't know, Oliver clearly wasn't taking Tommy's accusation seriously.

"Quinten Lance has an open investigation in him," Tommy said sternly, "This isn't a joke, Oliver. That man kills people, and whatever he wants from you can't be good."

"Anatoli doesn't kill people Tommy," Oliver said a hint of exasperation in his voice. He was frowning, his brows drawn tight together over his eyes.

"You're right Oliver. He doesn't kill people. He has other people do it for him." Tommy had stood up again and was walking over to Oliver, "How did you really meet Anatoli Oliver?"

"Are you trying to imply I knew he was a mob boss?" Oliver replied icily, standing up as well.

"No--yes--I don't know Oliver! Somedays I feel I don't know you anymore. We used to share everything, and now I get nothing. You've barely talked to anyone since getting back and now you're best friends with a criminal," Tommy retorted, "I want to make sure he's not using you. He could try to kill you once he gets what he wants."

"Anatoli isn't like that," Oliver mumbles in response, walking away from Tommy to lean against the windowsill overlooking the nightclub, running a hand down his face.

"but how do to know that Oliver?" Tommy pressed. Oliver sighed, looking down at the ground. He licked his licks in trepidation, before looking up at Tommy again.

"Anatoli and I met on the island," Oliver declared slowly.

"I thought you were alone on the island. Why did you lie?"

"Well," Oliver paused, a small weak smile showing, "The people on the island tortured us." Tommy's face dropped.

"Oliver- I didn't know. What really happened there? On the island?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"You need to eventually," Tommy insisted, stepping closer to Oliver. 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Oliver muttered softly and slowly, "I just need some time. Tomorrow?" Tommy nodded before flashing Oliver a reassuring smile. 

Tommy ended up leaving after that. It wasn't until he was home and through processing the new information that he realized Oliver never gave a straight answer about whether he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated :))


End file.
